Planet New Liberty
New Liberty is a planet located in the Atlas system. It is a barren wasteland world with little natural resources worth extracting and a small human population, only amounting to 3 million. Having been bombed to destruction during the Second Great Decline, New Atlas is ringed with a considerable fragment field that renders the immediate vicinity around the planet a navigational hazard, separating it from its only moon: the Baseball. Society The was one of the first colonies in the Atlas system, but was devastated by a nuclear weapons storm sanctioned by the local government after control over he planet had been lost to rebels during the Second Great Decline. Hundreds of missiles were launched from the military installation on The Baseball, the military leadership intending to eradicate all life on the planet and begin sanitation and recolonization of the planet a hundred years later. The attack however, did not succeed as intended. Many survived and continued attempted to rebuild what they had lost, organizing themselves into myriads of small clans, tribes, countries and collectives. The most succesful of these would be the Gingerfield Collective, which would eventually become the Counciliary Republic of Gingerfield. These small societes eventually evolved from the nomadic bands they initially were and rooted themselves in certain places, where they'd flourish and expand their territories. When these societies encountered each other however, it didn't take long before war ensued between the faction over the few meagre resources that were left on the planet. The heavy radiation poisoning also affected the surviving humans and animals, turning them into mutated abominations. Some became more aggressive and began rampaging across the surface, others became timid and territorial, attempting to isolate themselves from the mayhem around them while others retained their sentience and wanted to use their newfound mutations and adaptations to outwin the unmutated human survivors. Sentient mutants on the world now amount to about 1,3 million people on New Liberty. Today, New Liberty has become much of an arena for humans, mutants and animals alike: competing over what is left to live of. The most powerful of all faction, Gingerfield, is the most well organized and strongest of all the factions, but lacks the material and manpower to assume complete control over the planet. It is still the only place on the planet were security is quaranteed, and many locals often migrate to Gingerfield in hopes of escaping the anarchy outside it. Factions There are myriads of small, splintered local factions on New Liberty, all descended from the survivors of the nuclear holocaust. The only place on the planet where any form of law rules though is Gingerfield, as well as some larger city states. Counciliary Republic of Gingerfield A communist state centred on the rule of workers through local worker's councils, it is the socialist's dream come true. Based entirely on a small portion of Planet New Liberty, its technological level can be equated to that of mid 20th century Earth. Its military is the strongest and most powerful on the planet, but ridiculously weak compared to the Atlasian powers. It constantly wars against renegade survivors from the Fire Cleansing, but is otherwise relatively stable. Its loose organization however, presents certain problems. Its military s relatively disorganized: while everyone is a soldier, every commune has its own standing military force with its own commanders. Long-range communication is limited to a few radio stations that act as information hubs for entire regions, while the rest is delivered by couriers by buggy. It is impossible to coordinate things at an acceptable level, as one part of the country could be doing something without the knowledge of the rest, or the courier can (as often happens) be delayed due to various reasons, making what would be a coherent military operation a disorganized attack. Sometimes, due to the exact same reasons, some communes also face a lack in certain products, such as clothes or construction materials. The Council is currently lead by Chairman Séamus de Bhaldraithe. The Blackfoot Family Sometimes referred to as the Blackfoot Mafia, the Blackfoot Family is an organized criminal cartel able to roam freely due to the lack of any organized law enforcement. They are fierce enemies of the Counciliary Republic of Gingerland, and the two factions have been at war with each other for almost ten years. The Blackfoots business is mainly centred on weapons and drug trade, but also prostitution, mercenary and assassination services, raiding and plundering as well as legal trading. Attack forces are often organized in medium-sized groups of lighter vehicles built from salvaged part of ruins or the rubble of the places they plunder. Their network is extensive and their power in the areas they control is absolute. Many of Blackfoot heritage who do not belong to the Family have face severe persecution for their perceived links to the cartel, and have become a scattered, largely nomadic people. The heads of the organization speak the traditional Blackfoot languages, while non-Blackfoots make up the majority of the workforce of the cartel, who're marked by they inability to converse in Blackfoot. Sgyaps Jolpa Sect The Sgyaps Jolpa Sect (Tibetan: སྐྱབས༌བཙོལ༌བ༌, Sgyábs Jol Bà) is a Buddhist sect whose name translates as Refuge, ruled by Sgyaps Jolpa Lama Gary Charleson. Their territory comprises the city of Upekkha and its immediate environs. They're split into two groups: those who life in the sanctuary of the cavern city and those who life outside, forming the city's facade. The sect is almost exclusively composed of mutants of various kinds and as such they are generally shunned by most surrounding peoples, including Gingerfield. Buddhism in itself has become a subject of hate, as it is believed that its followers practice cannibalism and other heinous rituals. As a city state, Sgyaps Jolpa is a peaceful nation, whose military is almost enterily compromised of mercenaries hired by the city's fringe to protect it from hostile outsiders, since the Sgyaps Jolpans themselves are unwilling to carry arms, especially those that live in the Sanctuary part of the city. Most of the inhabitants maintain a wary attitude towards non-mutant outsiders, despite their otherwise tolerant culture, since they have by experience become used to being persecuted by them. The city is dominated by the majestic temple carved into the mountainside, reaching over 600 metres in height, this is the residence of the priesthood and the Sgyabs Jolpa Lama: the leader of the nation. Pariahs Having survived persecution by the unaffected humans, some mutant clans decided to unite and form a resistance movement to protect themselves from human attacks and combat further human expasion into the wasteland. These mutants, known by most as the Pariahs, are a diverse bunch of mutants of all kinds and professions, seeking shelter from the dangers of the wasteland or the persecution of the humans. They have the third strongest military force on the planet, after Gingerfield and the Blackfoots, and are based out of the city called Hellspit, located in a giant sinkhole in the rocky deserts southwest of Gingerfield, as well as a few other settlements in the small area that they control. They survive mainly on pastoral activities, raiding and trading with the Sgyaps Jolpa Sect farther north. The town of Glasswater near the small lake of Mirror's Well provides most of the food that the group consumes, as it's the only place within their territory that grass grows, making for good grazing land for the livestock they have.